


Day 5 - Frotting

by Kaio



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Consensual non-con, Established Relationship, Frotting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Not actually actually a stranger, Public Masturbation, Role Playing, role play, shhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio
Summary: Jeremy takes a trip on public transport to get to the beach and catches the eye of a "stranger".





	Day 5 - Frotting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Frotting
> 
> Jean Moreau/Jeremy Knox
> 
> (not actually non-consensual!)

Jeremy really wanted to take a day trip to long beach. He hadn’t been in a while and was craving the getaway. Setting out early in the morning he made his way to the train stop across the street from the stadium, several people already waiting for the Silver Line to arrive. The weekday was the best choice for the beach to not be busy, but less ideal for the train since it would still have morning commuters packed in like sardines.

The whoosh of the train signaled it’s arrival as everyone eagerly lined up to file on. Everyone hoping for a seat, Jeremy even more so since his stop wasn’t going to be for an hour. They filed in, bodies jamming closely in the enclosed space. Jeremy pushed his way near the back, hoping to find a seat. Disappointment apparent on his face as he made it the end of the car, seeing no empty seats and most of the standing space was also crowded. He sighed and grabbed a handle close to a young and tall guy around his age.

He flashed him a small polite smile as he turned his back towards him to face towards the front. Resigned to the fact that he was standing on the train for at least the next half hour he sighed and searched for a playlist on his iPod to keep himself moderately entertained. It only took a few stops before he noticed something a little strange.

Ever so often with what seemed like the inertia of the train the stranger behind him would end up bumping into him. The first few times seemed excusable and nothing out of the ordinary, but after the third time he noticed something. Something rubbing against his backside, more than just a casual bump, this time the stranger had a very obvious erection.

Jeremy had heard of this happening on crowed trains in Japan but he’d never thought it’d happen to him in LA, never once in all the years of him using public transportation. Now that the never was a very real now Jeremy didn’t quite know what to do. Yeah, the man behind him was very attractive, he wasn’t _blind_, but that doesn’t mean he should just be frotting against him without permission.

The stranger became bolder, not just bumping into him every stop and go, but now spending a few extra moments rocking his hips up into Jeremy’s. And as must as Jeremy didn’t want to admit it, after the initial panic, he was kind of enjoying being the object of the strangers attention. He bit his lip, making the decision to be a willing participant instead of freaking out and darting away. Instead, the next time tall dark and handsome rubbed up against him he shot his hand back to grab at his hip, and rocked back into him.

They alternated between rocking together and breaking apart completely for the next few stops, Jeremy fearful they would draw too much attention to themselves. The on and off of the grinding was driving him mad. He wanted to touch, wanted to kiss, wanted to get on his knees and blow the man right there in the aisle. He realized he just might be one of those people who enjoys others watching him in public, the idea of the whole train watching him blow a random stranger did more to excite him than turn him off.

Tired of the back and forth Jeremy turned around, slotted his hips directly against the strangers, and pulled him into a kiss with a hand on his neck. The stranger let out a shaky breath against his mouth when they pulled apart, closing his eyes and pressing himself even closer. Feeling even more bold Jeremy snakes his hand from his hip inside the others waistband, allowing space to form between their bodies so he could grasp at his cock.

No one around them was even looking, eyes on their phones, out the windows, some just blank staring ahead. Jeremy felt like electricity was going through him, so much excitement of the public act. The other man quickly followed Jeremy’s lead, reaching into his board shorts and starting to pump his erection.

He laid his head on the tall mans shoulder, hiding his face from view as he panted near the other mans ear. “I’m close.”

“Me too,” he whispered.

It really didn’t take long, almost an embarrassing short amount of time. But he couldn’t be too worried, the stranger was just as worked up as he was it appeared, he is the one that started it after all. Not even a minute more of stroking each other and they both spilled into the others hand.

Jeremy laughed into the others shoulder.

“We didn’t think about the cleanup did we, Jean?”

Jean just smiled down at him. “No, we didn’t. Just wipe it on the inside and we’ll figure it out later.”


End file.
